What Happens At The Wright Anything Agency Stays There
by Inzaniac117
Summary: Ever wonder what Apollo,Trucy, and Phoenix do when no ones around?Well here is your chance to find out! From a Objection Man story written by Apollo, to hunting down Trucy's pet gorilla Bobo, you won't regret reading this story! R
1. Chapter 1: Objection Man

Chapter 1: Objection!Man

Hello valued author followers!I don't know if any of mine are reading this but whatever!I got this idea from my brother who suggested I do a one shot of a super hero story about Objection!Man(Apollo) then at the end have Trucy butt in and tell him it's the stupidest super hero story she's ever heard,then I (the genius I am)decided "Hey why not make a series of short stories about wacky things that happen at the agency!" and thus this story was born.R&R!

"OK boss what ya want us ta do wit the drugs?" The evil crime lord smiled to himself and replied."The usual."  
*Clank*  
"Eh boss?what was that?" The crime lord was growing uncomfortable "I don't know...There's been rumors of a vigilante lately...Get the rest of boys together,We have an intruder." The other criminal nodded and ran off to gather the crime lord pulled out his pistol and started searching for the intruder."Your stay here is ove " He didn't finish his sentence "OBJECTION!"  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" The crime lord screamed as the sound waves of awesomeness hit him he got back up he saw..."Oh no!It's the most awesome super hero ever!Objection!Man!"  
Suddenly a girl in a tacky magician outfit hopped out of the shadows "And his not so awesome sidekick NeverShutsUpGirl!" The crime lord was shaking in his boots."With his chords of steel,and her ever moving mouth of annoyance,We stand no chance against his awesomeness and her not so awesomeness!Retreat boys Retreat!" His voice echoed down the halls and alerted the gang."Run boys!It's Objection!Man and NeverShutsUpGirl!RUN!" Finally Objection!Man spoke "Not so fast evil crime lord,your coming with me and my dimwitted sidekick!" The crime lord shook his head "No way man!" And with that pulled the trigger on his bullet flew towards Objection!Man and was almost there when...  
"OBJECTION!"The Bullet stopped mid-flight and fell down,the crime lord was so scared that he passed out."Come on dimwitted sidekick we have a criminal to take care of!"  
"SurethingPolly!Heyyoueverwonderwhywedowhatwedo?Is ometimeswonderwhywedoit!ImeanIamamagiciannotasuper hero..." On and on she went,but Objection!Man had learned to tolerate it.

Location:Justice Manor Time: 3:30 a.m

"Welcome back master Justice." Apollo nodded at his faithful butler Phoenix Wright father of NeverShutsUpGirl,Who's real identity was Trucy !Man is known to the world as Apollo Justice.  
"I hope you took good care of the manor while I was gone Phoenix."  
Phoenix nodded."Of course master Justi

"Apollo!" Trucy yelled.  
"What?" Trucy scowled "This is the dumbest super hero story I've ever read!" Apollo smiled "Hey I liked it!" Trucy put her hands on he her hips and gave him another well deserved scowl."You made me look like a dimwitted chatterbox that's what!" Apollo rubbed the back of his head nervously as Phoenix walked up behind them."What are you two doing?" Trucy gave Apollo a dirty look and handed Phoenix the he finished reading it Trucy looked at him."Well?" Phoenix looked at Apollo "What's this about me being a butler?"

Hoped you guys liked chapter 1!Thx to my bro for the idea! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Gone Wrong

What Happens At The Wright Anything Agency Stays There

Hey ya'll!I am definetly having fun writing this story!As promised I shall write about Trucy almost cutting Apollo's leg off!

After the superhero story incident, Apollo had decided he did not want to be a for Trucy,she insisted Apollo help her with practicing the saw the person in half trick."Come on Polly!You owe me for making me look like a dimwitted chatterbox in your story!" Apollo couldn't argue there.  
"But Trucy I'm working on an important case file!" Trucy hung her head and sniffled "O-OK..." With a sigh Apollo set down his pen and stood up.  
"Fine,but make it quick." Trucy was beaming once agian and nodded.

Location:Wright Anything Agency Lobby/Living Room.  
Time: 1:46 p.m

"Oh hi Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed as Phoenix walked into the room.  
"Ah hello Tr-" He looked at the person inside the box that was on a table in the middle of the room, and broke into a laughing fit."HAAAHAAA!Oh...Hello Apollo!" Apollo only grunted and rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Daddy?" Phoenix wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.  
"Hee ha,yes Trucy?" She smiled at him "You want to watch me do my magic trick?" Phoenix nodded, walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"Ahhh Trucy I wouldn't miss it for the world!" With that Trucy bowed and began.  
"Ladi...Er...Gentleman!I thank you for watching me perform!As promised, this evening I will perform a miracle!Sawing my dimwitted assistant in half!" Phoenix applauded "Bravo!Saw the dimwit in half!" Apollo was not exactly pleased to say the least.  
"Without further delay, I shall saw him in half!" Trucy walked behind the box and grabbed the very sharp looking saw.  
"Erm...Hey Trucy?" Asked Apollo."How many times have you done this trick?" Trucy smiled and replied "This the first time actually!" Apollo started sweating "Ahem! ?" Phoenix looked at him and smiled "Yes?"  
"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Now Phoenix lost it again and was on the floor put her hands on her hips and scowled.  
"AHEM!Can I continue?" Phoenix bit his lip and started the slow steady rhythm of the was sweating like crazy "Trucy you sure you know what you are doing?" Trucy smiled and nodded "Of course I've studied this one hard!"Apollo faked a smiled was getting more and more nervous as the saw got closer and closer to him.  
"Erm...Trucy I think your cutting to high up."She rolled her eyes and giggled "Oh Polly who's the magician here?" Apollo was starting to freak out "Trucy your cutting to hIIIIIIIAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHH!"

Location:Hospital Waiting Room Time: 5:56 p.m

Phoenix sat grim faced in the lobby, along with Trucy who was feeling really bad.  
"Oh Daddy why did I cut to high?" She was starting to tear up again,Phoenix placed a protective arm around her shoulder "Don't worry Truce, it was an accident." Just about then a nurse walked out of the ER with a portesting Apollo in a wheelchair.  
"Really nurse I'm fine! I don't need a wheelchair!" She simply rolled her eyes and walked up to Phoenix.  
" ?" He stood and nodded giving a sheepish grin to Apollo "Erm...Yes I am." The nurse smiled "He will be just fine, he just needs to stay of the injured leg for awhile." Trucy let out a sigh "Gee I'm really sorry Polly..." Apollo grunted in nurse looked at him then spoke "Say, how did you get that cut anyway's?" As soon as the words left her lip's Apollo quickly came back to life.  
"Oh!Heh heh!You see I was doing some lawn work and got to close to the tree and a squirrel hopped down and ran up my pants leg and attacked me!" Phoenix was biting his lip again to keep from gave Apollo a quizical look "But Polly we don't even have a ya-" Apollo spoke over her "Say what do you say we go home!Boy am I tired!Well let's go!"Trucy figured she owed Apollo and offered to push him out, he reluctantly they got outside Trucy finally broke the silence "Hey Apollo, I'm practicing this new magic trick that requires a partner..."

I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Magic On The Loose

Chapter 3: Magic On The Loose

Three chapters within 24 hours!All-time record for me!Any ways I was inspired to write this one by a friend of mine anyways R&R

Apollo sat in his corner of the Wright Anything Agency, filling out paper sighed and set down his pen, working all day on paper work is pretty tedious!Apollo gingerly rubbed his leg where Trucy had tried to cut it off,She says it was an accident but Apollo sometimes wondered.  
"Polly!" Speak of the devil,Apollo braced himself for her constant chatter,don't get him wrong he loved Trucy like a sister but found her just as annoying as one."Yes Trucy?" He looked up and saw her standing there with her magic panties."Hey Polly,You see since I accidentally hurt you in the saw the person in half trick,I decided I would perform some magic tricks for you!" At the words magic and tricks Apollo replied as politely as possible"No thank you Trucy..." She just shook her head and smiled "Everyone loves magic!I won't take no for an answer!" With that she began.  
"For my first magic trick,I will pull a rabbit out of my magic panties!" Apollo gave a sarcastic applause. Trucy thinking it was genuine took a long bow."Thank you!" Trucy stepped back and began the held out her magic panties and reached in,and pulled out a...Tire?Apollo was shocked usually her tricks never failed!With a grin not much different than Phoenix's she threw the tire onto the floor."Heh Heh sorry about that!Let us try again!" She reached in again and pulled out a bicycle,she was blushing now."Heh sorry must be my nerves!One more time!Abracadabra!"She tossed the bicycle onto the floor to join the tire,As she reached in yet again, Apollo was snickering, this was great seeing her mess up after what she did to his leg!This time she pulled out a gold fish,with a frustrated growl she tossed it to the ground."OK!This time for sure!" But once again..."A Cat?!I don't even remember owning a cat!" Trucy frustrated tries again,many failed attempts later Trucy's face lit up "Haha!I feel the rabbit ears!Out you come !"She gave a hard jerk and out came a...Gorilla in a rabbit suit?!"Um...Hey Trucy he's friendly...right?" Trucy looked as surprised as him "I dont know." Apollo was getting nervous,the gorilla was looking at him weird."Um...Trucy,put him back in, like now!" Trucy was starting to get nervous to."I don't know how!I can't pick him up!" Apollo groaned."Great so we are stuck with a gorilla in a bunny suit, ha ha Trucy very funny trick." Trucy was turning pale."Trucy?I-I-It is part of the act right?" Trucy shook her head,seemingly out of nowhere the gorilla started munching a carrot."Ok this is getting weird!" Suddenly the gorilla pounced Apollo,and started beating the snot out of him in-between punches he would say something like."TRUCY!I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUU!" After the gorilla stopped beating Apollo, it hopped to the window, took a bite of it's carrot and jumped out.

Location:Hospital Waiting Room Time: 3:12 p.m

Phoenix sighed,this was the second time Apollo had been to the ER within a same nurse from last time walked out with Apollo in yet another wheelchair the nurse smiled and spoke."Well It's nothing serious just a few broken bones,as you can see from the casts." Trucy looked at Apollo and grimaced,he had a neck brace,and a cast on each arm and nurse smiled and said "Just give him a month or two or three...Maybe four." Apollo was glaring daggers at Trucy,who merely smiled and said "Don't worry Polly!I know how to cheer you up!A magic trick!" Apollo paled and replied." keep Trucy away from me!"


	4. Chapter 4:The Hunt For Bobo

What Happens At The Wright Anything Agency Stays There

Chapter 4:The Hunt For Bobo

SOOOOOO sorry for the long update wait! I've been busy and haven't had time, anyways enjoy chapter 4!

Time:12:34 P.M

Location: Wright Anything Agency

"Yes officer, yes a gorilla in a bunny suit…No sir I'm not drunk…Er…Of course I can come down to the police station. Thank you goodbye." Phoenix hung up the phone, and with a sigh turned to look at Apollo and Trucy." Well I hope you two are happy, I've been asked to go down to the police station." Both Apollo and Trucy snickered a little. Phoenix rolled his eyes while putting on his coat.

" I will be back in about an hour, you two don't try anything else… or I'll be sent to the padded room."

Phoenix gave each of them a death glare then walked out the door." Hey Polly?" Apollo turned to look at Trucy…Well as well as you can turn while in a wheelchair with a neck brace and a cast on each arm and leg." What?" Trucy had a extremely depressed look on her face, which was unusual for her. Apollo used to seeing smiling Trucy, was concerned." Hey, Trucy…What's wrong?" With a stiffled sob she looked at him." I miss Bobo…" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Bobo?" Trucy looked at him.

"The bunny in a gorilla suit who beat you up!" With a sigh and one palming of the head later Apollo replied.

"Trucy, it was a gorilla in a bunny… You know what? Forget it." Suddenly Trucy was beaming.

"POLLY!I know what we can do! We'll find Bobo and bring him back home!" Trucy was expecting Apollo to be excited, but he just sort of sat there… With a blank look on his face.

"Well?" Apollo shook his head in disbelief.

"Trucy, two words…N…O."

"But Polly…N isn't a word… and neither is O…OOOOHHHHH!" Apollo smiled and nodded.

"Yes exactly I'm not going to help, that over grown DiddyKong put me in a wheelchair. So your on your own." With a huff Trucy stormed into her room.

"I'll show Polly! I'll find Bobo!"

Time:1:13

Location: Wright Anything Agency

"Hey Trucy what's that sound?" Apollo yelled from the 'living' room

"You'll see!" A couple electronic sounds later Trucy came running down the stairs with an armload of papers.

" Trucy…What are those?"

"Their posters!" Apollo groaned

"Don't tell me they say-"

"Lost gorilla in mongoose suit, if found call the number below." Trucy looked at Apollo and smiled

"Well?" Apollo had his head in his hands and was making a laughing crying sound.

"Trucy…OK never mind do whatever your gonna do with those things, just don't think I'm going to help you."

Time:1:43

Location: Downtown

"You're a great poster holder Polly!" Apollo shot her a death glare and she immediately shut up.

As Trucy was stapling another poster onto a telephone pole, a young woman started to walk by.

"Excuse me miss?" Trucy stopped her, the woman turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen this Gorilla?" The woman slowly started backing up.

"N-N-No I have not." Trucy handed her a poster.

"Well if you see him let me know!" The woman nodded and quickly left. Apollo during the whole thing had his face hidden behind the posters.

"Hey Polly, how come whenever someone walks by you hold those posters up to your face?"

"Because…I want to make sure they see them!Ya! Heh heh." After Trucy finished putting up the last few posters, she started walking herself and wheeling Apollo home.

"Now all we have to do Polly is wait!"

Time:4:32

Location: Wright Anything Agency

"Trucy? Apollo? I'm home!" Phoenix proceeded to take his coat off.

"Hello Daddy!" Trucy skipped from the kitchen. "How did the meeting go? You were gone longer than an hour!" Phoenix shuddered and remained silent. "Ah your back." Apollo used his motorized wheelchair to get out of the kitchen. Trucy quickly proceeded to tell Phoenix about the posters they put up. Phoenix sighed and put his hand on Trucy's shoulder. "Truce nobody is going to call." Trucy's excitement faded. "W-Why not Daddy?" Phoenix cleared his throat, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…The police caught him. He is in jail for assault and battery. His trial is next week."

Trucy quickly got her spunk back.

"Polly…Your going to be Bobo's defense attorney!"

Hope you guys liked chapter 4 as much as I did, this one was fun XD anyways R&R oh and I am not intending to do a chapter where Apollo defends bobo just so you know.


End file.
